A Shy Maple Smell
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: With the days going by between the next Full Moon Operation, Fuuka invites Minako and Yukari to spend time together with nothing to do on Sunday. She finds herself closer to her two SEES members in a way she never thought before. Rated M. Fuuka x Minako x Yukari. During days in the FES/Portable story line.


**A shy maple smell**

 **With the days going by between the next Full Moon Operation, Fuuka invites Minako and Yukari to spend time together with nothing to do on Sunday. She finds herself closer to her two SEES members in a way she never thought before. Rated M. Fuuka x Minako x Yukari. During days in the FES/Portable storyline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A unlikely bond**

* * *

Fuuka Yamagishi, the shortest and navigator of SEES never had many friends being a Gekkoukan High student. Her short teal-blue hair and dark brownish-gray eyes were her most notable feature about her. Before becoming friends with several juniors and two seniors in her school, she was the result of bullying and also could have died when the bullies took a step too far and locked her in the gym. She found herself wondering what felt like a completely different world at night, the school transformed into a labyrinth and creatures known as Shadows were after her. She was reluctantly rescued by her fellow schoolmates, two of them the transfer students Makoto and Minako Arisato as well Junpei Iori, Akihiko Sanada, Yukari Takeba, and Mitsuru Kirijo. When Natsuki, a girl who despite her bullying she wanted to see as a friend was going to be attacked by one of the Shadow, she awakened to the power of Persona, her Persona helping them achieve victory for another night and bring her back safe and sound. It wasn't long she was asked to join SEES, the group specialized in fighting the Shadows in the Dark Hour. She accepted, wanting to use her powers to help them and return the favor of the twins saving her. Days went on and she felt closer to the SEES members, even Junpei in all his perverted nature was a great addition to her life. She never expect her friendship to her female juniors to change so drastically.

It was the middle of the summer, wearing a bright aqua green sundress that reached to her ankles and sitting with a laptop on her lap. She sat in the lounge with her most oddest of company: the elementary school student Ken Amada, the dog Koromaru, and the Anti Shadow Mechanical Maiden Aigis. Aigis, who joined recently during their trip to Yakushima, sat motionless at the sofa, having Koromaru has company. Her short blonde hair and blue eyes, if it wasn't for her android body, you wouldn't know she wasn't human. She wasn't the ideal company she expected, but she didn't go out much during the summer vacation outside time with her friends. Since her rescue, she really wanted to repay the favor by improving her cooking skills, having the Arisato Twins as members of her cooking club, mostly having them to guide her in cooking. She's grown close to them, mostly to Minako who was the most energetic and cheerful to her. Makoto, despite his atmosphere was a great help too. Then there's Yukari, who she became friends with and help her uncover more information on the past ten years ago. Being around those two girls, she's happy to call them friends, but there's never enough one on one she has with both, since most of June and July it was club meetings, hanging with friends in the school, or Tartarus missions. It was a nice Sunday morning, why not invite the two girls to spend time with her?

"Yamagishi." spoke up a mature voice. Fuuka looked up from her laptop and turned around to face Mitsuru Kirijo, a third year. She had long red hair covering her left eyes, both eyes the color brown. She wore a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and black pants, looking at the junior with her arms crossed, "I wanted to let you know that the Control panel in the fourth floor isn't working properly. We wouldn't want that not operative before our next operation."

"You want me to look into that Mitsuru-senpai?" she asked.

"No need, I'm having Akihiko and Iori help. Apparently, someone was in there making a mess. I asked both Arisatos but they said they didn't make any messes." Mitsuru explained. Fuuka could believe it, when they were told to check out the control panel, they would occasional come back calm, holding back laughter, or trying to keep a straight face at her. The last part she didn't understand. What was so funny they couldn't look at her, was it something the chairman did in the recording.

"Makoto-san and Minako-san do not look like the individuals in your investigation." Aigis spoke up to the pair.

"That's what I figured. Iori has confess to the mess, his punishment is helping Akihiko fixing the panel. Hmm," she started to ponder, "this means the security cameras are off, but they seem randomly going to record anything so nothing to worry about," she looked down at the junior, smiling at her kindly, "you don't seem busy, why don't you enjoy yourself today. I don't think we'll go into Tartarus for a few days until we get this mess situated."

"R-really, is that okay senpai?" she asked nervously at the red head.

"I'm allowing this. Between Summer School, Tartarus, and everything else, A little you time is important." she said putting a hand to her shoulder.

"T-Thank you Mitsuru-senpai!" Fuuka exclaimed delightfully. A chance to relax, it was their summer vacation after all. Mitsuru walked away to go back upstairs, Fuuka closing her laptop and looking at Koromaru who nuzzled her leg.

"Are you hungry again, Koro-chan?" she asked patting the dog on the head. Koromaru wagged his tail, barking happily.

"He says 'that would be great'." Aigis translated.

"Fuuka-san, I don't mind feeding Koromaru, enjoy the day." Ken offered to the Junior.

"Ken-kun, thank you." she said to the elementary school student, getting up from the sofa and walking to the stairs. She walked up the second floor, finding the blue haired teen and field leader of SEES Makoto Arisato. He had has dark blue hair unkempt at the front, blue eyes and a light build, being shorter than average, his bangs covering his right eye. He was wearing a navy blue and white T-shirt and black skinny work pants, listening to music in his headphones while he sat at the table. He look up, hearing the sound of the steps to see Fuuka.

"Fuuka, what are you doing, you're usually downstairs. Anything going on?" he asked.

"Oh Makoto-san! Mitsuru-senpai told me that Akihiko-senpai and Junpei-kun are fixing the control panel in the fourth floor. So there's not much to really do since we won't go to Tartarus for a few days," Fuuka said softly to the leader, "Umm, are Yukari-chan and Minako-san upstairs still?"

"Yeah, I think Mina said she's not busy. Rio-san, Yuko-san, and most our clubs friends are busy. Even Bebe is busy, asked him only recently." Makoto replied, looking at his phone.

"Okay, if you don't have any plans, guess it's just going to be us girls." Fuuka told him, keeping her hands behind her back.

"Sounds good to me, after all the work we done with fighting Shadows, just enjoy yourself Fuuka." and with a small smile on his face, he gave her fellow SEES member a wave before she went upstairs to the third floor where the girls sleep. She walked towards the room where Yukari Takeba slept. She wanted to knock on the door, but hesitated, wondering if she wasn't busy. Yukari did have a lot of baggage on her plate, learning what happened ten years ago. Learning that her father caused the twelve shadows that appeared on the Full Moon. They defeated a good chunk of them, but she knows Yukari is doing her best to keep fighting. She still felt she didn't want to bother her, especially with everything on her mind. She was about to leave when finally the door opened, surprising her.

"Fuuka-chan?" asked the familiar face of Yukari Takeba. Yukari had neck-length light brown hair and brown eyes and small white earrings in her ears. She was wearing a sleeveless pink tank top with orange straps and detail, and faded navy blue pants, her choker visible on her neck, "is it something you need?"

"Yukari-chan, I uh, I mean…" she paused, not sure what to say about spending the day with her and Minako. She tried to calm herself, her hands fidgeting, "Akihiko-senpai and Junpei-kun are fixing the control panel upstairs so we won't be going to Tartarus for a few days since we need our equipment if anything happens. So… would you and Minako-san like to hang out together in my room?" still feeling the anxiety of asking her.

"Sure, I got no real plans, okay! I'm sure Minako-chan is still in her room, let's go ask her." Yukari replied hands behind her. Fuuka's face lit up with happiness.

"Great!"

* * *

It wasn't hard to convince the auburn haired girl to come over to Fuuka's room. While shorter than her brother, she had auburn hair, which she always has it in a high ponytail, along with silver barrettes which form the roman numeral XXII, a pale complexion and striking red eyes. She wore a short-sleeved orange shirt over a red-and-white striped spaghetti strap top, a white skirt, and white sandals. Her headphones (matching her brother's pair) were beside her as she sat in the room with Yukari and Fuuka. She never been any other girl's room, mostly having Yukari come to hers to talk to her. Hearing they were going to hang out, she brought some of the treats she made because of the cooking club she and her brother took with Fuuka (unaware that it was to do with her Arcana, the Priestess). Fuuka grabbed her laptop from downstairs, so maybe they could watch a movie. Fuuka remain shyly on her bed, seeing her two friends sitting together as Yukari put in a movie for them to watch. The few hours went by, watching classic movies from when Yukari was a child, telling them that her dad took her to see it when he wasn't working.

"I remembered always laughing with him. We had so much fun. It was those days I enjoyed," she said but her face and tone went solemnly, turning on her back to look up at the ceiling, "I always wondered if dad's looking out for me, if he's watching over me in the afterlife?" both girls seeing her feel sad again when it came to her dad. Minako grab her hand and squeeze it tightly, startling her.

"Don't worry, don't forget I lost my parents too and it still hurts even just the thought of it," Minako reminded her, resting her head to her shoulder, "I'm going to stay by your side, as long as it takes."

"Minako-chan…" she replied in relief, a blush rising on her face, Minako putting her into a one arm hug around her body. Fuuka looked at the two and blushed happily. They always seem close, more closer than she realized. She was their friend, but never reached this level of closeness as they are. Then again, she doesn't have a dead family member like them or a terrible past like it seem Akihiko did or wanting a reason to keep fighting like Junpei. She was just the odd one out, was asked to join SEES, without a clear answer. What was her reason to fight and support them? She didn't know, but hugged her pillow and watched them and not the movie, a concern look on her face.

They finished their third movie, and went into the snacks she made, banana muffins, chocolate truffle, sugar cookies, Yukari was finishing a second bag before looking happily at the pair, "These truffles are amazing, you two made some great treats!" she exclaimed excitedly. Minako smiled sheepishly and Fuuka blushed at the complement. It started being quiet between the three, Minako and Yukari enjoying more treats. Fuuka remain quiet, just watching them with her knees to her chest looking sadly at them when Yukari noticed her silence.

"Fuuka, are you okay?" she asked, seeing the quiet SEES member be so silent. She hasn't seen her this quiet before, she really thought being around them she finally open up after days being bullied by Natsuki and the other girls in her class back in June. Was there something going on during the break that returned Fuuka to her less confident self?

"I-I'm okay Yukari-chan, it's nothing!" she stammered nervously at her.

"Really, you seem more to yourself than usual, like you're being the old you." Yukari pointed out, before snapping forward, "wait, you didn't get into a fight with Natsuki didn't you?!"

"If she hurt your feelings, I'll have a few choice words to her if she made you sad." Minako chimed in darkly, her fingernails digging into the carpet.

"N-No, it has nothing to do with Natsuki-chan! We're getting along… I think…" she responded, hoping they wouldn't do anything rash.

"I see…" Minako said cooly, not sure about it but wants to make sure by Natsuki herself by second term, "so what's eating you Fuuka-chan? You can tell us."

"O-Okay…." she replied shyly, taking her pillow from her chest and looking straight at both of them, "Ummm, you and Minako-san seem real close these past weeks."

"We do?" Minako asked, looking at the brunette girl. Since meeting her the night she and her brother came to the dormitory, they've been close friends, learning Yukari's situation about her dad and why she joined SEES. Their closeness got intense when they almost gave into desires at the Love Hotel during the full moon, Minako only earning a slap on the face for waking her up. Since then, she's been much closer to her, cheering her up when she learned her father caused the twelve Shadows to be released ten years ago. She wouldn't call themselves a couple, it was just being her friend. She felt her cheeks turn red, looking back at Fuuka, "I don't know, maybe?"

"You two always serious about our mission against the twelve Shadows, even you Minako-san," she looked at the auburn haired girl, "you want to help SEES as much as possible to defeat the Shadows and get rid of the Dark Hour. Yukari-chan," she eyed the other brunette haired girl, "You want to help us with the Dark Hour too, and fix what your father had done ten years ago. You both have a reason to fight the Shadows and the Dark Hour," Fuuka's gaze looked at her floor, her face saddened, "I wish I knew my purpose though."

"Fuuka," Minako said and crawled over and embrace the blue haired Navigator on the bed, "Don't feel like that. I know it's hard to know your place in the world, but I'm here, Yukari's here, we need you. Don't worry about finding your purpose, we'll find it together." and hugged Fuuka tighter, Yukari joining in too.

"Yeah, you can count on me." Yukari chimed in, resting a head to Fuuka's shoulder. Fuuka's frown lit up into a smile, feeling the care of her friends. She unfolded her arms from her knees and hug Minako and Yukari back, her spirits lifting. She blushed, nuzzling into Minako's embrace. Being with these two, she was always happy. They were close, and she wanted to feel that closeness with them. When they finally broke apart, she looked at both of them.

"Thank you, I feel a little better now. Umm, I have a request and I know it sounds crazy. But, Can I, can I, be closer to you and Yukari-chan?" she asked, her cheeks going red as she uttered those words. Both Yukari and Minako looked at her in confusion, be closer with each other, aren't they already close?

"Closer, what do you mean closer?" Yukari asked, watching Fuuka fidget in her place.

"Close, you know… I want to be closer to the both of you." she replied, scotting closer to both of them. Finally, it dawned on Minako, who blushed a bit, feeling her cheeks turning pink.

"Fuuka, are you sure about it?" Minako asked, grabbing hold of her hands and looking at the young girl eye to eye. Fuuka looked into her leader's red eyes, a shy smile present.

"Yes, if you want to, I want to be close to you both. Please, Yukari-chan, Minako-san?" Fuuka pleaded, a shy smile still on her face. Minako and Yukari looked at each other, Minako keeping her grip to Fuuka's hand tightly.

"Okay, if that's what you want Fuuka-chan, I won't mind. Yukari-chan, what about you?" Minako asked, making Yukari snap into focus about it. Her cheeks turn a bright red, trying to comprehend everything that happened.

"W-Well, if it's really want you want Fuuka, I guess it's okay with me." Yukari replied, fidgeting her own hands. She looked to Minako, taking her hand and putting it to her shoulder, "You're the leader, go first."

"Sure." Minako nodded, scooting up to Fuuka, who blush when Minako took her other hand to her cheek, Fuuka startled by the gesture. Minako smiled to the girl, not wanting her to be worried she hurt her, "Don't worry, it won't be too bad. It's my first time too." and lean in to kiss her. Fuuka's eyes were wide open, realizing her first kiss was happening before her very eyes. Yukari could only watch, her cheeks turning red and hands to her mouth, seeing her two friends kissing before her. Fuuka could feel Minako's warm lips to hers, feeling her tongue enter her mouth. Minako's tongue swirled around hers, feeling moans into Minako's mouth as she could hear Minako moan too. Finally, they parted lips, a thin trail of saliva connected them. Fuuka pant heavily, her cheeks still flushed. That was her first kiss, but her tongue just moved on instinct.

"Minako-san…" Fuuka said softly, trying to catch her breath. Minako smiled at the teal colored haired girl, taking her hand to her right breast, making Fuuka gasped in surprise. Minako kneaded her breast, hearing the small moans from the navigator.

"I never knew how big your chest feels Fuuka-chan. You were really cute at Yakushima in that swimsuit." Minako said smiling, making Fuuka blush with that compliment.

"Don't… Say… That… Minako-san. That's embarrassing." Fuuka said between moans, before feeling a sharp feeling when Minako had her thumb and index finger between her hardening nipple through her clothes. Minako could hear her moan even more, grabbing her other breast and kneaded it. Fuuka's moans were more apparently now that even Yukari was surprised these noises were from the shy Fuuka. Minako took her hands from her breasts, taking her index finger and gliding it from her collarbone to to her stomach. Fuuka shivered from her touch, guiding it to her waist covered by her dress. Taking both her hands, she lifted the hem of her dress, allowing her to see her panties. She poked at the fabric covering her vagina, feeling Fuuka jolt at this sensitive touch like it was pain.

"Are you okay Fuuka-chan?" Minako asked, looking up at her.

"I'm fine. It's just I never like that before. C-continue." she stammered. Minako nodded, taking her hands to Fuuka's hip and pulled them off. She put them aside, spreading Fuuka's legs apart and looking at her vagina. The patch of teal hair was visible on her pelvis. Minako blushed, this was her first time, she was a little worried she won't make Fuuka feel good. She took a deep breath and lean forward, bringing her face to her vagina. She stuck out her tongue, give her vagina a slow lick. Fuuka reacted to the warm feeling with a shuddering moan, Yukari hearing it. Yukari's face turn redder, this was too much to watch alone anymore. She finally came over to Fukka, cupping her cheeks like Minako did.

"Yukari-ch…" Fuuka's words were cut off by Yukari's lips crashing into hers, her own lips intertwine with hers. She felt a orgasm building inside as Minako was licking her vagina more now, first to the clitoris and then into the inner walls. Her moans were muffled by Yukari's lips, before Yukari's finally broke apart from her, Yukari smiling at her as her breathing was heavy and her face flush.

"Sorry, I just couldn't watch anymore Fuuka-chan." she said, seeing Fuuka trying to keep her composure again to look Yukari in the eyes. Yukari took her hands to her cheeks and to her shoulders, where her sundress was, thumbing the fabric, "Can I?" she asked her, looking into her eyes. Fuuka nodded, her face feeling even more flushed with Minako licking her. Yukairi slowly pulled the sundress off her shoulders and helped her out of it, allowing the dress to hang off her stomach. Her breasts were exposed, Fuuka feeling even more embarrassed. Yukari smiled at the shy girl, kissing her right cheek, a light gasp from Fuuka, before traveling down to her neck. She kissed her neck, Fuuka gave a slight shudder before traveling to her collarbone. A light kiss she gave it too, before going to her breasts. Like Minako did, she took her left and gave it a firm squeeze, Fuuka already feeling her sensitivity going haywire with both girls' actions. Yukari brought her lips to her right breast, her teeth scraping the harden nipple before her lips were on it. Fuuka's moans were much more sharper as time went on, Minako taking her mouth from her vagina and taking her index and middle finger inside now. As for Yukari, her time was switching to the other breast and performing the same maneuver. Fuuka lean her back, panting heavily.

"You two, I think I'm, I'm going to, ahh!" Fukka let out a sharp yelp, jerking back, her walls clamping over Minako's fingers as a liquid coaxed her fingers. Fuuka collapsed to the bed panting, Yukari falling on top of the panting girl. Minako pulled her fingers out of her, taking her spot beside her. It took time for her to catch her breath, seeing her two friends were still there.

"That was, different that I expect. Umm, I didn't sound strange, did I?" she asked finally, trying to pull herself up from Yukari, but failed.

"For someone so shy, I worry you scream, if anyone heard they be worried for you." Yukari said, rolling off the smaller girl.

"Don't say that! I'm sure I locked the door if that happens!" Fuuka yelled, her cheeks turning red. Minako giggled, coming up to brush her hair, her body was very sweaty that she her skin was glistening in it.

"That's the Fuuka I know." she stated, making Fuuka feel embarrassed even more.

"Minako-san!" she squeaked, and both girls still laughed. She still had energy to be like that, it's not wonder.

* * *

Hours had passed since what felt like Fuuka having her two friends in something she didn't expect herself to do. On one hand, she worried it could mean the are no longer friends. On the other hand, it felt good. Painful and sensitive, but good. The two decided to stay in her room, hearing the sounds of what was Aigis and Mitsuru coming upstairs, talking of things like, 'Execution for the boys messing up,' ;or wanting to spend time with Makoto'. No one knew what these three did, or where their friendship was now. The three decided to share the bed for now, once everyone gets to bed, they hopefully return to their rooms. Fuuka was in the middle of them, thinking about what she did with them. She sighed, her usual composure returning.

"So, Yukati-chan, Minako-san. About what we did. You two had sex with me, I know that. Where does it leave us now?" she asked, both looking to her.

"You want to know where does our friendship mean now, it was a path of no return for the both of us," Yukari said, holding out a hand to the cold air, "Do I regret? Not really." and Fuuki gasped, turning her head at her.

"I agree with Yukari-chan, it's not like we forced you, abused, or lusted you. We made the decision on our own. If this was some cheesy or crappy story, it'll be different. But we knew what we were getting into. Fuuka-chan, I like you." and put a hand to her cheek, "I like the days we spent together, each and every day. So, if you want, let's make it official. Will you be a part of our lives now?"

Fuuka didn't know want to say. Minako Arisato wanting a relationship with her, after all that? It was crazy to be true. She blinked a few times, even rubbing her eyes to make sure it was real. Fuuka blushed, her palms being sweaty when Yukari sat right up. The brunette haired girl eyed both of them, trying to get what Minako just said. A polygamous relationship, between the three of them?

"You're sure about it, I thought it'll be something your brother would do." Yukari admitted. Minako cleared her thoat, sitting up on the bed.

"You're given Mako too much credit, he's too dense for that." she stated matter-of-factly, at the same time Makoto sneezed from downstairs.

"Is something wrong Makoto-san?" Aigis asked, seeing the blue haired leader looked like he had a cold. She put a cold hand to to his forehead, he didn't look like he had a cold.

"It's nothing Aigis, just felt like someone was talking about me behind my back.: he replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"But I don't mind it, I like both of you. So Fuuka, this will sounds like something Akihiko-senpai would say that's supper cheesy." she added, and in the fourth floor, it was Akihiko's turn to sneeze. Junpai saw this, taking one the loose wire and tried to reconnect them.

"You okay senpai?" Junpei asked.

"Sorry, it felt like someone was saying I would be cheesy." he replied feeling irritated, was someone know how he acted on the beach?

"You're just overthinking, maybe it's just all the sparking that's getting you." he told him. Akihiko chuckled back, maybe it's that.

"But, would you be mine, Fuuka-chan?" Minako asked, putting her hand to her heart. Fuuka blushed, finally she rose up and took hold of minako's other hand. Minako wanted to be her girlfriend, to actually be with her. She never expected this, in how long she's know her. She nodded, and found Minako embracing her to be her way of saying thank you. She released her, keeping her hands to her shoulders, "Oh course, I won't be a easy one, you got me and Yukari now. So don't you forget it."

"O-Okay!" Fuuka replied shyly.

"We'll sleep here tonight, we'll probably return to our room once the Dark Hour hits," Yukari said to the two girls, taking her back to the pillow, Fuuka and Minako following too, "Goodnight!"

"Sweet dreams!" both girls chimed in at the same time.

As odd it was, and strange it may be, Fuuka now had a closer bond to Minako and Yukari. It just took a situation best left up in the air, Tomorrow was another day, and the remainder of their mission was a new beginning for them

* * *

 **Michael: My second Persona story outside my novelization of Persona 3 and the first time I wrote a Lemon before. Now, don't get any expectations, this isn't a smut filled fic. There is gonna be some lemons sparsely, but this isn't what's the story is about. It's about Fuuka's relationship with both Yukari and Minako. I didn't want to to make a overly dragged out lemon, be so erotic and out of character, and would come off as lustful. They consent with each other, they didn't seduce Fuuka, she asked she wanted to do it. Also I had to research how sex works realistically than a lot of fan fiction and yes, adult entertainment. I learned a lot about sexual intercourse, and I'm turning 27, I don't write lemons. And don't expect the usual 'flowery' words people use in lemons, if they even know sex. Not judging.**

 **So this will cover all the way to the end of the main game's story, so yes towards Nyx and graduation of being 2nd years. Next chapter will be a little after this day and covering a few days in the summer, no big high hopes I do a lemon with Yukari and Minako, but low expectation. See you next time.**


End file.
